


Feliz Aniversário

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, É aniversário do Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Yuri nunca se importou com aniversários, até Otabek aparecer.[OtaYuri] [Oneshot][+18 pelo yaoi][Arte: Nikkiyan][Capa: Ameko]





	Feliz Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário, chuchu. <3

 

Yuri nunca se importara muito com aniversários. Desde muito jovem, os ignorava por passá-los sozinho, longe de seu avô, sempre enfiado nos exaustivos treinos de patinação ou de ballet. Seu aniversário era só mais um dia comum. Até que _ele_ chegou.

 

Otabek Altin foi capaz de mudar tudo aquilo ao escolher passar aquele primeiro de março com ele. Às vésperas de uma competição mundial, Otabek optou por perder dois dias de treino para estar com ele. Altin chegou às 6 da manhã e foi direto para a porta de sua casa, passou o dia inteiro com ele fazendo o que o russo quisesse e foi embora à meia noite, exatamente como a Cinderela. Até então, Yuri nunca tinha matado treino, mas, por ele, abriu essa exceção. Por causa de Otabek, São Petersburgo, a cidade mais cinza que ele conheceu na vida – por mais colorida que ela realmente fosse na opinião de Otabek –, ganhara cores – porque Otabek o ensinou a vê-las–, mesmo que eles não tivessem feito nada além de turismo, comer e passar um tempo juntos, conversando e jogando  video-game. Agora a cidade era tão colorida que lhe doía a vista.

 

Plisetsky achava que tudo aquilo era porque eles tinham acabado de virar amigos e ele queria  fazer boa impressão. No ano seguinte , seu aniversário seria igual ao dos anos anteriores. Mas, contrariando todas as expectativas de Yuri, Otabek fez o mesmo no ano seguinte. Yuri se sentia ridiculamente mimado e fraternalmente amado por isso. Queria poder recompensar o amigo e mostrar que também se importava com ele. Mas como?

 

31 de outubro daquele segundo ano de amizade foi mais um dia sem treinos para Yuri, porque ele estava em Almaty para surpreender Otabek em seu aniversário. E ao invés de passearem pela cidade, o russo insistiu que eles ficassem em casa e pedissem comida delivery, porque havia apelo em explorar a intimidade do amigo com o seu consentimento e até algum incentivo, por mais discreto que fosse. Os discos e CDs, os livros, as séries do Netflix, os móveis sóbrios e até os jogos das antigas da Nintendo e da Sega... Era Otabek Altin, seu melhor amigo, inteiro ali. Mas eles não ficaram lá para sempre. Otabek insistiu em levá-lo de moto para seu restaurante favorito. Desde então, aniversários passaram a ser importantes. Todos eles, inclusive o do seu avô.

 

E com a passagem do tempo, outros aniversários ganharam significado. O aniversário de amizade, embora Yuri não lembrasse exatamente o dia certinho que tudo começara. O primeiro aniversário de namoro… Plisetsky ainda tinha vergonha de se lembrar do ano anterior e como beijar Otabek parecera ser correto quando nenhum dos abraços supria sua necessidade física por ele, e chamar de amor o sentimento que tinha pelo cazaque quando amizade fazia aquele aperto no peito e o frio na barriga parecerem incompletos, pálido demais até... Depois vieram o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto... O quinto aniversário de namoro foi o primeiro aniversário de noivado. Na altura do quarto aniversário, Yuri ficou de saco cheio de esperar a boa vontade de Altin e o pediu em casamento. Otabek ficou surpreso, mas Yuri não entendia o motivo. Moravam na mesma São Petersburgo, treinavam no mesmo rinque, viajavam para as competições um do outro, compartilhavam o mesmo  quarto e a mesma cama e cuidavam um do outro para que estivessem bem para competir… Haviam demonstrações suficientes e não melosas de amor e companheirismo, o que mais ainda precisavam esperar?

 

_"Vai casar comigo ou não?" Yuri perguntou, segurando o anel de forma impaciente, já pronto para colocá-lo no anular esquerdo de Altin. Ele pressionava o moreno por saber que poderia ser recusado._

 

_"Estamos pulando etapas." Otabek respondeu, pegando o anel da caixinha de Yuri e a mão direita do corado russo. "Nós poderíamos noivar e morar juntos, porque é o que os casais fazem."_

 

_Sem delongas, o cazaque deslizou o anel pelo anular direito de Yuri e ofereceu a mão direita._

 

_"Se você me enrolar feito o porco e o velho careca com essa história de noivado, eu juro que viro viúvo antes de casar!" O loiro esquentado respondeu, colocando o anel no anelar de Altin._

 

_"Eu também te amo." Foi tudo o que o moreno respondeu, beijando-o em seguida, sendo correspondido à altura pelo russo._

 

Otabek também estava ao lado de Yuri em aniversários menos felizes, como o da morte de Nikolai. De alguma forma, seu agora marido conseguia tornar tudo suportável, não deixando que o vazio tomasse conta de sua vida, mas respeitando seu direito à saudade.

 

Ao contrário de Yuuri e Viktor, Yuri e Otabek não tinham aniversários de filhos para se importar. Mas sempre cantavam parabéns para os aniversariantes do mês no rinque que o russo e o cazaque herdaram de Yakov. Não levavam os filhos para casa, mas o agora casal de técnicos multimedalhistas tinha filhos para todos os cantos. Alguns patinavam bem, outros nem tanto, mas todos lhes davam orgulho. E, ao contrário de Yuri pré-Otabek, tinham aniversários decentes e memórias felizes, como as que o marido sempre lhe deu e continuava dando.

 

Não tiveram filhos, mas tiveram gatos juntos. E os aniversários deles também eram importantes. Comemoravam todos, sem exceção, se estivessem presentes em São Petersburgo. Se não estivessem, fariam na volta para casa. Beka fazia para os felinos o bolo de carne que eles amavam e para o marido, os piroshkis que aprendera com Nikolai, como parte da promessa de cuidar de seu neto Yurachka e fazê-lo feliz.

 

Fizeram tantas coisas juntos que Yuri já não era mais capaz de lembrar de tudo, mas tinha a memória afetiva gravada em seu corpo de todos aniversários que passara ao lado de Otabek Altin e fora feliz. E agora, aos quase 80 anos, sua alegria era poder passar os aniversários com ele.

 

"No que você está pensando?" Otabek perguntou, admirando os cabelos longos e agora grisalhos de Yuri com os olhos e as mãos.

 

"Pensando em coisas melosas." Yuri respondeu, sucinto, ajeitando-se para vê-lo melhor na cama que compartilhava com o marido há tantos anos.

 

"Entendo." Altin respondeu, acariciando o rosto russo enrugado. "Obrigado por todas as coisas melosas que fizemos juntos nessa vida."

 

Yuri corou. Durante os anos, o tímido e fechado Otabek foi se abrindo, deixando que Yuri Plisetsky entrasse no seu espaço e conhecesse mais dele sem exigir retorno. Quanto mais ele conhecia seu companheiro de vida, mais o amava intensamente e se sentia grato por poder viver isso com ele.

 

"Amo você, Beka." Foi tudo que o russo se permitiu dizer como resposta, pegando na mão do outro.

 

Otabek o beijou de forma casta e terna, ciente de que aquele era o agradecimento do seu marido e a mais pura verdade que ele só dizia 3 vezes por ano: no seu aniversário, no próprio aniversário e no aniversário de namoro/noivado/casamento – porque Yuri fizera questão de noivar e casar no mesmo dia que eles começaram a namorar.

 

"Também amo você, Yura." Otabek retrucou, acrescentando logo em seguida algo banal, porque depois de anos, ele sabia que o russo não gostava de atitudes peigas: "Agora descanse. Mais tarde temos coisas pra fazer."

 

"O quê?" Yuri retrucou, curioso.

 

"O que você quiser, como sempre." Altin sussurrou como se fosse algo confidencial e ele estivesse, no auge dos 75 anos, pronto para mais uma aventura com o marido. "Feliz aniversário, Yura."

 

Depois de tantos anos, Yuri Plisetsky nunca se acostumaria à amar e ser amado dessa forma por Otabek Altin, mas também não se renderia à melosidade de Viktor e Yuuri, que na casa dos 80 anos ainda eram incrivelmente nojentos e espalhafotosos no amor que compartilhavam. Preferia a discrição e os atos objetivos e simbólicos, como deitar no ombro de Otabek e sentir seu cheiro calmante até dormir de novo. E foi o que fez.

 

"Obrigado, Beka." O senhor russo de cabelos longos e agora grisalhos respondeu suavemente.

 

Todo dia ele fazia o mesmo ritual para dormir: deitar no peito de Otabek e sentir seu cheiro. Mesmo que acordassem separados, cada um virado para o outro lado, ainda era especial. Mas hoje era mais especial ainda, porque era mais um aniversário ao lado de Otabek. E isso por si só, por mais clichê que fosse, fazia dele o homem mais feliz e afortunado do mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, eu sou o Goku! o/ 
> 
> Mentira, é a Hokuto Yuuri ainda. hahahaha 
> 
> E essa fic é um presente de aniversário singelo pra @Nikkiyan (cujo nome eu escrevi corretamente, mas fui confirmar.) Chuchu, feliz aniversário! 
> 
> Na maioria das vezes, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. "Fez agora por que, Dona Hokuto?"  
> Porque sim!  
> Mas porque sim não é resposta!  
> Tá, eu confesso, então senta que lá vem a história. Geralmente eu desejo feliz aniversário, votos de felicidade e etc (quando lembro), mas dessa vez foi diferente, porque eu fui rolando pelo Facebook e vi as felicitações da @Nikkiyan. Mano, era tanto amor envolvido que escorreu pela tela do celular que escorreu pro meu coração e quando eu vi, tava adiando o sono pra escrever essa singela homenagem. Espero ter feito jus ao tanto de amor que ela recebeu, porque foi algo muito bonito de se ver, de verdade. <3 [E feliz aniversário, chuchu. Reafirmo todos os meus votos de novo.] 
> 
> O que nos leva a segunda parte desse falatório: essa fic foi escrita em uma deitada (sim, eu tava deitada escrevendo pelo celular), depois passou por duas revisões e a betagem da sempre maravilhosa @Ameko (saúdem essa mulher, ela é maravilhosa! <3). E só. E se tiver erro, a culpa é minha, as always. 
> 
> Eu tenho um Facebook, caso vocês queiram me achar pra dizer oi, aliás. É https://www.facebook.com/HokutoYuuri2 . Podem me adicionar. Só me mandem uma mensagem de oi, porque eu me perdi nas solicitações de amizade. (#^.^#)""" Vocês também me acham por lá e também jogo papo fora por lá. 
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa e está aberta ao que seu coração mandar para escrever pra mim. Sugestões, dicas, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritarias e o que mais vier a sua cabeça. Ninguém é obrigado a nada, mas que é maneiro, é. [Eu vou responder tudo, mesmo que demore, palavra de honra.]  
> E gratidão antecipado caso decida favoritar a história. <3  
> [E se não tiver nada pra fazer, leia minhas outras histórias. Escrevi com carinho.] 
> 
> E é isso. Não percam os próximos episódios de DragonBall Z e... Tá, parei. 
> 
> E mais uma vez, feliz aniversário, @Nikkiyan <3


End file.
